Chat
by Jcansnh
Summary: Chat antara Kim Taedong si maba hukum dan Woo Jinyoung si maba pgsd / [ Kim Taedong x Woo Jinyoung ; Kuliah!AU ; called series? ]
1. insiden helm

**LINE**

 **Taedong Kim**

 _Jinyoung?_

 **Wjinyoung**

 _Ya?_

 _Sorry tadi lagi di dapur_

 **Taedong Kim**

 _Ada helm gak?_

 _Mau pinjem, boleh?_

 **Wjinyoung**

 _Oh, ada kok. Sini ke kos_

 _Eh tau kosan gue gak?_

 _Sekosan sama Hyunbin juga kok_

 **Taedong Kim**

 _Mau dibawa balik gapapa?_

 _Helm ilang pas di kampus soalnya_

 **Wjinyoung**

 _Santai kali wkwk_

 **Taedong Kim**

 _Otw nih ya_

 **Wjinyoung**

 _Sip._

* * *

" _Jin, udah sampe nih."_

Jinyoung buru-buru mengenakan jaketnya dan meraih helm biru di atas meja belajar. "Bentar gue turun, lo tunggu di deket tangga aja."

" _Gausah Jin, ini gue udah di…"_

Jinyoung memutar kenop pintu dan terdiam ketika mendapati cowok tinggi yang lagi nyengir ganteng. "Taedong?" tanya Jinyoung dengan tangan kanan menenteng helm dan kiri memegang ponsel yang tertempel di telinga.

"... depan kamar," Taedong terkekeh lalu memasukkan ponselnya pada saku jaket. "Kaget gak?"

Jinyoung tertawa. "Apaan banget deh ya," tangan Jinyoung mengulurkan helm pada Taedong.

" _Thanks, Jin_ "

Jinyoung mengangguk. "Balik sekarang?"

"Iya, pinjem dulu ya? _Sorry_ banget repotin gini."

"Santai kali, hehehe," ujar Jinyoung sambil nyengir unyu.

Taedong terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Jinyoung."

"Ya?"

"Jangan kebanyakan ketawa, senyum, nyengir."

Kening Jinyoung mengerut tidak mengerti. "Apaan?"

"Ntar kamu banyak yang naksir. Ntar aku kena diabetes juga."

"Hah?"

Taedong tersenyum, kemudian mengacak surai hitam Jinyoung yang baru di cat minggu lalu. "Gue balik ya. Baik-baik kamu disini."

Jinyoung masih menatap lurus Taedong yang melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menjauh.

' _Baper gak ya, baper gak ya…'-wjy, maba pgsd_


	2. -masih- insiden helm

**LINE**

 **Taedong Kim**

 _Jin? Di kampus?_

 **Wjinyoung**

 _Iya masih. Bentar lagi masuk kelas kedua._

 _Kenapa?_

 **Taedong Kim**

 _Aku mau balikin helm_

 _Bisa ke gerbang bentar?_

 **Wjinyoung**

 _Duh, gue abis ini matkul ppd_

 _Galak dosennya_

 **Taedong Kim**

 _Bentar doang ga bisa?_

 _Aku udah di depan fkip soalnya_

 **Wjinyoung**

 _Bentar deh ya gue kesana_

* * *

"Halo? Lo dimana?" tanya Jinyoung setelah Taedong mengangkat sambungan telepon.

" _Di depan nih. Udah mau nyusulin?"_

"Iya ini lagi jalan ke depan, masih di parkiran. Bentar bentar."

" _Aku pake satria f ya Jin."_

Setelah sampai di gerbang fakultas, kepala Jinyoung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri beberapa kali sambil bergumam sesuatu yang tak terdengar jelas.

"Dimana deh? Ini gue udah di deket pos satpam," ujar Jinyoung.

" _Gue di gerbang keluar, Jin."_

"Lha kok disitu? Sini majuan dikit deh, gue di gerbang masuk." Jinyoung kemudian berjinjit untuk mengarahkan pandangan yang lebih jauh.

" _Malu kali. Banyak anak fkip dideket tukang cireng."_

Jinyoung terkekeh. "Apaan deh Taed. Mereka gak gigit kali. Cepetan deh sini, panas tau."

Tak lama setelah itu, Jinyoung melihat pemuda berjaket dongker dan celana kain hitam berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Hehehe." Taedong nyengir setelah menaikkan kaca helm, terlihat ponselnya terjepit diantara telinga dan bagian dalam helm.

"Bahagia 24/7 kayaknya ya lo?" sahut Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Iyalah, ketemu orang manis macem kamu soalnya. Hehehe."

Jinyoung lagi-lagi tersenyum, kemudian menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Setelah itu tangannya menengadah pada Taedong. "Helm gue sehat kan?"

"Sehat dong. Udah dikasih makan empat sehat lima sempurna selama dirumah," jawab Taedong sambil menyerahkan helm biru tua. " _Thanks,_ Jin."

Jinyoung mengangguk. "Oke. Mau langsung balik ke kos, atau mau ke kampus?"

"Balik ke kos. Anak hukum masuknya mulai minggu depan."

"Oh, gitu. Yaudah, lo hati-hati baliknya."

"Hm, Jin?"

Jinyoung menatap Taedong. "Ya?"

"Mau keluar bareng? _Lunch_ apa _dinner_ gitu, buat bales budi ke kamu."

Jinyoung tertawa kecil. "Boleh. Lumayan, duit jadi kesimpen hehe."

Taedong men-stater motornya yang sempat mati. "Aku bisa kapan aja. _Chat, okay?_ "

"Okay."

Si maba hukum tersenyum, lalu mengacak lembut puncak kepala Jinyoung. "Balik ya?". Setelah itu Taedong langsung memacu kendaraannya, meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih terpaku dengan tangan kanan yang menenteng helm.

"WOO JINYOUNG! DOSENNYA UDAH MAU MASUK KELAS!"

Setelah diteriaki kating, Jinyoung baru tergopoh berlari ke kelasnya.


	3. Fridate

**Whatsapp**

 **Jinyoung :** _Taedong?_

 **Taedong :** _Ya?_

 **Jinyoung :** _Tawaran lo minggu lalu, masih berlaku? Hehe_

 **Taedong :** _Kapan? Malem ini?_

 **Jinyoung :** _Hehe_

 **Taedong :** _Haha hehe mulu_

 **Taedong :** _Masih ada kelas?_

 **Jinyoung :** _Gaaaaaaaaaaaa_

 **Jinyoung :** _Masuk pagi tadi. Kelas siang digabung besok sama kelas sebelah_

 **Taedong :** _Jemput skrg nih?_

 **Jinyoung :** _Alig_

 **Jinyoung :** _Gue belom mandi-__

 **Taedong :** _Yauda sana mandi wkwk_

 **Jinyoung :** _Siyap laksanakan!_

* * *

"Mau kemana? Biasa jam segini masih goleran dengan misi visi gak bener di kasur."

Jinyoung yang awalnya menata rambut, kini menoleh pada Hyunbin yang duduk di atas kasur. Jinyoung nyengir, "Jalan don. Emangnya lo, _taken_ rasa jones."

"Dasar tupai!" sungut Hyunbin, lalu cowok prodi agribisnis itu berbaring di atas kasur Jinyoung."Setelah setahun gamon, akhirnya nemu inceran baru?"

Semua gerakan Jinyoung berhenti sementara. Bahkan ia menahan napas.

"Siapa, Jin?"

Jinyoung enggan menjawab, lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil jaket dari dalam lemari.

"Yakin udah _move on_? Bukan cuma mau mainan aja kan? Lo ajakin ini-itu, lo iyain ini-itu, tapi giliran diajak pacaran langsung ditinggal."

"Bacot bener."

Hyunbin menghela nafas. "Lo sahabat gue, sama halnya kayak si Taedong. Kalo lo belum siap buat netapin hati di orang baru, mending jauhin Taedong."

"Taedong yang deketin gue duluan, kalau lo mau tau." Jinyoung menyambar helmnya di atas meja, lalu keluar tanpa menoleh pada Hyunbin, hanya mengucapkan pesan singkat. "Tutup pintu kamar gue kalau lo mau keluar. Gue balik malem."

.

.

Senyuman Taedong menyambut kedatangan Jinyoung, cengiran lebih tepatnya. Taedong kan nyengir 24 jam sehari.

"Lama?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Nggak juga." Taedong men-stater motornya. "Mau makan dimana?"  
"Terserah aja. Gue omnivora kok, hehe."

Taedong tersenyum ketika si calon guru menumpu tangan pada bahu miliknya saat naik ke jok motor.

"Udah?" tanya Taedong.

"Udah."

"Pegangan dong sama abang."

"Taedong apaan sih."

"Jatoh ntar kamu."

"Ih cepetan jalaaannnnnnnnnn."

"Pegangan dulu"

Cubit!

"Aw! Iya iay, ampun Jin!"

Taedong mulai memacu kendaraan dan senyumnya terukir ketika merasakan kedua jemari Jinyoung mencengkram masing-masing sisi kemejanya.

Taedong tidak tahu, kedua pipi Jinyoung diam-diam merona.


End file.
